


Love the way you are

by Anonymous



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Civilian Tim Drake, Comfort, Established Relationship, Flash Fic, Happy Ending, Implied Sexual Content, Jason Todd is a good boyfriend, M/M, Tim Drake Has a Bad Day, no beta we die like robins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29407860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "Hey, what’s wrong?” Jason asked, his voice soft and soothing, which only made Tim angrier.“I don’t get any damn respect in this world, that’s what’s wrong,” Tim muttered, clenching his fist at his side.Tim has a bad day at work. Good thing his boyfriend is there to support him
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Comments: 6
Kudos: 121
Collections: Anonymous





	Love the way you are

**Author's Note:**

> first time posting JayTim!!! <3

Tim slammed the door behind him and spared no hesitation in storming into the apartment, the ‘no loud noise after 10’ rule be _damned_. His landlord would later chew him out but Tim did not care.

“ _Who did that cretin think he is anyway_?” Tim mumbled under his breath as he took off his tie and threw it to the floor. Stomped it and walked over it, just to get his point across. _Emily will take the lead on this from now on and blah blah **blah-**_

The mere thought of it made his blood boil. Tim had no doubts the project _he_ created would wither and die thanks to the _evil_ clutches of freaking fucking Emily and her perfectly good, ugh, he couldn’t even say it-

“You’re home early,” Jason said, coming in from the kitchen and dusting his apron full of flour and what seemed to be the rest of an egg.

Tim bristled.

“Is that a problem?”

Jason’s smile faded and he looked at him, concern all over his face.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Jason asked, his voice unnaturally _soft and soothing,_ which only made Tim angrier.

“I don’t get any damn respect in this world, that’s what’s wrong,” Tim muttered, clenching his fist at his side. “Emily from _fucking_ R&D will take the lead on my project, _again,_ because I apparently... _because_ -”

“Tim?”

There was a slight pause as Tim took a deep breath to keep his temper in check. It didn’t work. When he spoke again, his voice trembled with emotion, “because according to Hugo, I don’t….I don’t have _enough_ conviction to keep working on my _own_ project-

“ _Oh babe_ ,” came the reply, and in less than Tim could do anything he was engulfed into a pair of strong arms. His body trembled as Jason rubbed his back.

"I'm so sorry."

“I hate this job so freaking much,” Tim whispered as Jason hushed him, grabbing some part of Jason's apron with force. “This is the second time it happens and I put so much in this-

“I know. You worked hard on that project,” Jason said, rocking him from side to side. “I had to kidnap you from those blueprints myself to spend time with you. There's no way you can talk to him?"

Tim let out a frustrated noise.

“It won't make a difference. They already changed the team," Tim whispered and tucked his head under Jason’s chin. "I swear sometimes I think interns do more than I do, and I'm a freaking engineer. It's so, _ugh._ It gets on my nerves and," he trailed off, looking this time guilty. “I’m sorry for snapping at you. That wasn't fair-”

"You're forgiven,” Jason replied with ease. “You had a shitty day. And honestly fuck Emily and Hugo and R&D, and Lexcorps and _fuck_ -”

Tim laughed hard and shook his head.

“I love you,” Tim said while Jason continued speaking on how he continued in his speeck of _‘fuck everyone_ ’. He tipped his toes and kissed him, only to _mmph!_ when Jason kissed back with enthusiasm.

“I love you too,” Jason replied between kisses. When they finally separated, Jason had that undecipherable look in his eyes. “Quit your job, Tim. Take a break.”

“Jay, I can’t quit my job,” Tim said, taken back. There was this hint of panic laced in Tim's voice as he babbled excuses, “we still have the car mortgage to pay, not to mention the surgery of your knees and you’re still under medical leave. It’s not the best time to hunt for jobs in the middle of a pandemic-”

Jason placed his arm around his neck and kissed him, soft and sweet with that little hint of _possessiveness_ Tim loved about Jason. He kissed him again, and _again_ until Tim melted into him, his whole body feeling like gelatin.

He broke off the kiss and leaned his forehead against his.

“Tim, I’m still getting paid. ”

“Yeah, but-”

“But we have a six-month emergency fund."

"Sure, but we're in the middle of a pandemic and what if I don't find a job-"

"I’m sure Bruce would love to have you in his company,” Jason said, kissing him again. “I think Lucius is still heartbroken over Lexcorp snatching you first when your internship ended. The rest? We’ll handle that when the time comes.”

Tim opened his mouth and then closed it.

“I hate how convincing you are _Jason Peter Todd_ ,” Tim said as Jason cracked out a shit-eating grin and kissed him again. “I’ll draft the letter after dinner I get _dessert_.”

Jason arched an eyebrow.

“Oh? And what type of dessert are we talking about, Mr. Drake?” He asked, his tone teasing.

“You in the mood for _vanilla_ or…something else?”

“I’ll let you know after dinner,” Tim murmured, his hands gliding over Jason’s face. “Let's take you out of the apron first.”

And for the rest of the night, his job at Lexcorp became the last thing on Tim’s mind.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this please let me know! Kudos, bookmarks and comments make me very happy and keeps me inspired to continue writing! Thank you for reading, and hope you have a good day! <3 <3


End file.
